Matt And Natalie
by Plasmagun234
Summary: Matt always blew off Natalie for his swords, and she finally decides to tell him something about it. How will she tell him? Will her anger drift them apart, or will it bring them closer? One shot. In Epic Battle Fantasy 4.


Matt always blew off Natalie for his swords. She would ask him something, and he would say, "Hold on, I have to fix my swords," or, "I have to take care of my swords." It was frustrating. She had a crush on Matt, but would never admit it. They just had finished defeating a whole army of clay soldiers. Matt's Heavens Gate was nearly broken, so he goes inside the house to fix it. Before he could, Natalie walks in. "Hey, Matt, could you get me a glass of water?" she asks. "Yeah, give me a sec, I gotta fix my sword," he answers with a grin. She was frustrated, and she finally snaps. "Matt, stop thinking about your damn swords for one minute, and worry about someone else!" she yells. She takes his sword and throws it across the room. It lands on the ground and the blade and handle break. His eyes widen, and so did hers. She didn't think it would break. Matt walks over to it, and picks the pieces up. The handle and the blade were broken in half. Anna walks in from the kitchen. Lance walks in from his room. "What happened?" Anna asks. She looks at him, hunched over, holding the broken pieces of his sword. Her eyes widen. She knew how important that sword was to him. She had seen all his other swords, but the Heavens Gate was his most treasured one. He gets up and looks at Natalie. She had never seen this expression on his face before, and it made her feel guilty. He had the most sad, depressed look on his face. "This sword was made from the gate to Heaven," he says. He looks at the blade and the handle. "My family was killed by an army of Slimes, Elementals, and every other foe you could think of. My Mom, Dad, and both of my sisters. God himself made this sword for me so I could protect myself." Anna already knew this. He felt like she was a sister to him, and he was a brother to her. Their first year of adventuring, he told her everything. He cried in her arms for 30 minutes. Anna didn't want to ever seen Matt cry again. Now, Natalie felt like crying. "The sword hat to have a durability, it being in the mortal world," he says. **(A/N:I'm just going to say that's what happens to swords, because I really don't know.)** "Matt, I'm sorry," Natalie says. He puts the broken sword pieces on the couch, and goes to his room. It was 11:00, and everyone was tired. "Matt...," Natalie says. "Goodnight, Natz," he says, not looking back. It was not his usual cheerful tone. Everybody goes to bed. Natalie buries her face in her pillow, wondering why she did what she did. "Now I know why he always has to take care of it," she says to herself. She couldn't sleep, so she goes outside. She sees Matt sitting on the ground, looking up at the sky. She was about to head back inside, but, without looking at her says, "Where you going, Natz? Sit next to me." She walks over to him and sits down next to him. "I'm sorry," he says. "What?" she asks, surprised. "I'm sorry for not just doing what you asked me to and fixing my sword later." She looks at him. "Matt, I'm sorry for breaking your sword." He scoots over to her and hugs her. She was surprised by this, and blushes, but still hugs back. "No, Natz, I'm sorry. I was being a jerk for blowing you off all the time." She looks at him, surprised. She cries into his shoulder. "Matt, I'm so, so sorry about your sword! I don't even deserve your sorry!" He looks at her. He cups her chin and kisses her. She kisses her back. After they break, Matt says, "Natz, don't beat yourself up over it. If I can get the right tools, I'll be able to fix it no prob." "Thanks, Matt," she says. "For what?" he asks. "For forgiving me," she says with a smile. He smiles, too, and in the doorway, Lance and Anna high-five, unknown to the other two outside. "OK, Natz, let's go inside," Matt says. Anna and Lance make a dash back to their rooms. When they get inside, Matt picks up Natalie bridal style, earning a squeak out of her. "You're sleeping in my room tonight, Princess Natz," Matt says. She blushes, but lets him carry her to his room. He sets her down on his bed, and lies down next to her. She turns and puts her head in his chest. "Goodnight," he says. "Goodnight," she says, then kisses him.

The next day, Matt wakes up to see Natalie lying down next to him. He smiles and kisses her. She wakes up and kisses him back. After they break, Natalie kisses him harder, forcing her tongue into his mouth. She moans, and he soon joins in the make-out. After they break, Matt gets up. Natalie gets up too, and says with a sleepy voice and sleepy eyes, "Carry Me." He chuckles, and picks her up bridal style. She puts her head into his chest. When they get to the table, Anna whispers in Matt's ear, "Nice catch Matt." He gives her a thumbs up, and Lance gives them a smile. After they eat, they all go out. They all were going their separate ways. They decided that every year, they all would come back to this house and talk with each other again, and maybe go on an adventure or two. Anna, surprisingly, married Lance. Matt had 3 kids with Natalie. They were all girls, and Anna had 2 kids with Lance, both boys. Now that God Cat was defeated, they didn't have to save the world again. At least, not yet.


End file.
